Generally, a handled tool has a driving portion and a handle. In manufacturing process, the driving portion is placed in a mold and then the handle is formed with the driving portion by molding injection so that the handle encloses the driving portion. Thus the driving portion is firmly secured to the handle without vibration in operation or sliding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009 discloses a hand tool comprising: a relatively hard and rigid inner body of unitary one-piece construction having an elongated central portion and two end flanges extending laterally outwardly of the central portion around the entire periphery thereof, the central portion having a peripheral annular groove formed therein adjacent to an end flange, and an outer gripping body formed of a relatively soft and flexible material surrounding the central portion of the inner body and terminating at the end flanges and filling the groove, and each of the inner body and the outer gripping body having an outer surface which is non-circular in transverse cross section.
However, generally, the driving portion of the prior art handle has a round shape so that it easily slides with respect to the handle. However, in operation, the driving portion is driven to rotate so that after the handle is used for a long time, the connection of the driving portion and the operation, the driving portion is driven to rotate so that after the handle is used for a long time, the connection of the driving portion and the handle will become loose so that it can not well function.